Endless Circle
by Leah Bea
Summary: ::One-shot:: Set to "Endless Circle" by November Project. Bakura reflects a bit. =) Please R&R.


  
_=) Okay, still can't sleep. And I'm bored. So, who has to suffer, you do. =)   
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Never have, never will. And um... Oh yeah, I don't end Endless Circle, Novemeber Project does. This is my first Song fic in a LONG time, and I'm not sure it turned out okay. I'm not really happy with it. But go ahead and read._   
  
  
  
  
  
/It was stormy from the start   
You were raining in my heart   
Like a thousand tears of laughter   
It was easy to ignore   
Everything that came before   
In the hope of something after\   
  
Bakura Ryou stared at the Millenium Ring in his hands. He gripped tightly as he thought of the spirit that had once inhabitated it. The spirit was gone now, he had been sent to the Shadow Realm by Yami Yuugi. He should have been rejoicing, he might have been doing that if Yami Bakura had been lost to him when he was first given the ring, but not now.   
  
/Will I find myself letting go of nothing   
Holding on to another time\   
  
He had to set it down, to get rid of it. All it was was a reminder. All it could possibly do was remind him that his own Yami had hated him. How he was alone once again   
  
/Sometimes cruel, sometimes kind\   
  
He had never understood Yami Bakura. The darker half of Ryou would often times beat him for no reason other than the fact he was bored. His Yami had often wished him dead and clearly expressed these thoughts. When Ryou had first met Yami Bakura he had voiced his mind often, it earned him many beatings. But when the ancient spirit looked ready to deliver the final blow to the younger boy, he did the unthinkable and took him to the hospital.   
  
/Even when you hurt sometimes you were mine\   
  
Only on two rare occurances had Ryou and his Yami truly agreed and gotten along. They were rare moments that he had valued high above all things in the world. One of those times had been what had gotten Yami Bakura sent away. They had both agreed that they should get on the ship that was heading for the tournament on that cursed island. Ryou had known that something was going to happen there to change his life, and he felt that he really shouldn't defy destiny. So he had agreed. Now he regreted more than anything. But why?   
  
/At the end of an endless circles   
I know what I'm searching for\   
  
Why did he regret loosing his Yami? The spirit had practically nothing but jeer and taunt him, when he was in a good mood of course. When he wasn't in a good mood, and was agitated about something, Ryou was always a perfect stress reliever, being quite a good thing to punch and all.   
  
/Somehow every time that I leave you   
I love you even more\   
  
He could easily remember when he would take off the Ring and set it down. Determined to walk away from it and not turn back. However, he always came back running. He felt he needed the Ring. Yami Yuugi had told him that it was because of the magic the golding ring held. Now he knew that it hadn't been magic alone, though it had probably helped. He actually liked having his Yami around.   
  
/What is borrowed, what is blue   
What is lost inside of you\   
  
Ryou remembered the times when he would wonder if his Yami had ever been human. In several rare instants, after he had just beaten Ryou once more, he would look somewhate regretful before disappearing into the Ring. Perhaps, though, Ryou had only imagined it all those times.   
  
/What is waiting to be broken   
With a kiss or with a dare\   
  
Often, Ryou had been told to get rid of the ring by all who knew of the Yami. He had refused each time. Hiding behind the weak exuse that Yami Yuugi had given him about the magic being overwhelming. They all thought Yami Bakura was a monster. Perhaps he was. Something, though, kept telling Ryou that they were all wrong. His Yami had simply forgotten what it was like to be human. Perhaps him still having the memories of his past (Unlike Yami Yuugi) had tormented him for so long he simply blocked everyone out.   
  
/There's a truth you can't repair   
With a love that isn't spoken\   
  
He knew he had wanted to be friends with his Yami, and from a first glance he also knew that Yami Bakura would not allow this. But Ryou had confided, in a strange way at least, in his Yami once. He had told him a story of a boy who wanted a friend and thought he had met one, when really his wish-friend was cold to him and seemed to hate him. After this, Yami Bakura seemed to lighten up on his beatings, inflicting pain upon the boy who owned the item less often.   
  
/Will we ever be less alone together   
On our way to a separate peace\   
  
Although Ryou knew that the few times his Yami and he had actually agreed on something were probably flukes, he was reassured by having the ancient spirit with him at all times. He wasn't alone.   
  
/Nothing better, nothing worse   
Nothing but the universe to deny\   
  
He wanted to hate Yami Yuugi for what he had done, but he couldn't. It wasn't possible for him. He knew quite well that Yami Yuugi was only trying to help him. The freedom was exillerating enough, at first. Now though, he was alone. He had wandered away from Yuugi's groop of friends and had hoped that maybe it was all dream. That he still had his Yami. It wasn't. Yami Bakura was probably cursing Yami Yuugi this very moments, dreaming up ways to destroy him and take the puzzle to help him gain power. Ryou smirked.   
  
/At the end of an endless circle   
I know what I'm searching for   
Somehow every time that I leave you   
I love you even more\   
  
Ryou's smirk became a smile as he slipped the Ring back over his head. Strange enough, he still couldn't let it go. He still felt connected to his Yami when he wore it. It was sense he enjoyed. Knowing that his Yami was still with him, even if it was only in memory, helped him to wait out his return.   
  
/Please rescue me from the look in your eyes   
I'm not afraid of the truth in your lies\   
  
Once Yami Bakura had come out the ring and simply stared at Ryou until he asked what was wrong. The emotion that played in his Yami's eyes was not one he was used to seeing. He couldn't even place it. Yami Bakura had looked away quickly and replied that Ryou should never question him, or he would get a 'lesson' on how to address one's master properly. This hadn't surprised the boy at all and he had actually smiled at the darker being. This took Yami Bakura completely by surprise and he retreated from his hikari quickly in shock.   
  
/In my heart and in my soul   
You're the part that keeps me whole\   
  
Light cannot be without Darkness. Ryou had heard these words so many times since he had been given the ring. It was nearly sickening to him. But, it was true. His darker half had seemed to make him whole. Ryou closed his eyes softly and raised his head up toward the stars.   
  
/You were always my redemption   
Something borrowed,something blue   
Something that has gone with you   
Something true\   
  
Toward the end of his Yami, Ryou had seen a slight change. He hadn't given Ryou any pain in months. It was surprising really, not that the boy was complaining. Strangly enough, Ryou and his Yami had actually spoken with each other. As equals. This little conversation had seemed to startle Yami Bakura when he reflected upon it, once again earning a smile from Ryou. He knew he was so much closer to getting his Yami to be more human.   
  
/At the end of an endless circle   
I know what I'm searching for   
Somehow every time that I leave you   
I love you even more\   
  
But now Yami Bakura was gone. He might not return again, but Ryou still couldn't help but reflect upon their short time together with a smile, despite that pain that was quite obvious in his past. He had been able to meet a side of his Yami that no one could ever remember seeing. All they saw was his cruelty. Perhaps Ryou was simply reading too much into the small glances his Yami had given him, or the lighter eventually ceasing completely beatings, but if he was, he wanted to keep doing just that. It made the loss of his Yami a lot easier. Though he still missed him, and felt lonely, he knew that it some ways, he had help Yami Bakura quite a lot by just smiling.   
  
  
_ I don't know if I already said this or not, but REVIEW! =) Good bad, flames or comments, I wanna hear them. Keep in mind though, this is what you get when you keep Bea up all night! (Dang the fascinating histories and confusing mythologies of the Egyptian Gods....(Doing research for the fun of, who woulda thought?)) Also, I hope I have the right name for Bakura, I wasn't entirely sure on it's spelling. Correct me if I'm wrong!_


End file.
